1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a composition for treating a surface and to a method for preparing the composition.
2. Background Information
In the construction industry, joint compound is commonly used as a generic gap filler and a surface finisher for both construction and repair of surfaces. The joint compound has the advantage of being a versatile adhesive which can be used on a variety of surfaces. However, the joint compound suffers from lack of formability, durability, hardness, an uneven finish which necessitates sanding, and a tendency to crack. Furthermore, joint compound only serves at distinct and separate stages in the drywall installation and repair processes depending on the strength characteristics of joint compound. Several types of joint compounds may be necessary to completely fill the gaps of a surface and finish the surface. Sanding is also required. An all-purpose joint compound is typically useful only for a final coating because it does not possess the required hardness and workability due to its thinness and tendency to crack and streak when it contacts water. In practice, joint compound is usually modified by the use of additives, the most common of which is Plaster of Paris. However, even the joint compound/Plaster of Paris combination results in cracking, the need for numerous coatings, sanding and decreased time of workability due to quick drying time, generally only a few minutes. The sanding process typically requires a substantial amount of additional time and labor, and results in a dusty work site which requires additional time and labor to clean. Other construction materials also have disadvantages. For example, spackle lacks the durability or hardness necessary for large scale jobs. Generic plaster and concrete mixtures are generally heavy substances and therefore difficult and cumbersome to work with. Structo-Lite® produces an uneven finish, is not malleable, and requires sanding after application. Stucco, which is a mixture of plaster, sand and lime, lacks the hardness and smooth finish which are generally required.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a composition and method for treating a surface without the foregoing disadvantages. In particular there is a need in the art for a composition and method which avoid cracking, do not require sanding, have improved moldability, and increase the time of workability.